


"How can I trust you?"

by Stephanie_the_Bi



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Dismemberment, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanie_the_Bi/pseuds/Stephanie_the_Bi
Summary: Here's where you can see what anime I've seen and plan on seeing:https://www.anime-planet.com/users/StephanietheBiRequests are always open!This takes place after Touka first meets and saves Kaneki





	"How can I trust you?"

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't a new fanfic per say, I made it for fictober! but since I never finished the prompts I'm putting the small drabbles into the appropriate places.

"In order to survive as a ghoul you have to eat flesh!" Touka hissed. Kaneki sat on the ground, sobbing as his stomach pains grew worse and his single ghoulish eye glowed.

"I'm not a ghoul!" Kaneki snarled, full of pain.

"Here, eat this." Touka murmured, throwing an arm towards the struggling boy. He reached towards the arm, but stopped himself, sobbing again. "You have to come with me if you don't eat."

"How can I trust you?" Kaneki shouted. "You're a ghoul!"

"I haven't killed you yet, have I?" Touka hissed. "Follow me. Now." Defeated, Kaneki let himself be led by this new unfriendly ghoul.


End file.
